Home
by countrypanther14
Summary: Aizawa always had a habit of taking in strays...And Hizashi wishes he was just talking about cats.
1. Chapter 1

**No Quirk AU! Let's do this! I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

"Shouta! Shouta, wake up! We slept in!" Hizashi shouted as he shook his roommate by the shoulders.

"W...What?"

"We slept in, hurry up!" Hizashi said, running back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste from his mouth as Shouta sat up, and rubbed his hand over his face. Looking over at his alarm clock, and seeing that he and Hizashi were indeed running late for work before he jumped up from the bed, and ran to the bathroom to try and get a shower as his roommate practically leaped over him to run out to the other room feed the cat, and get their lunches made.

"Hizashi, don't forget. You have a dentist appointment later on today during lunch," he called out over the water as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, and practically ripped a towel off of the shelving unit that was attached to the wall as he shut the water off, and scrambled back into his room to get dressed.

"I thought I told you to reschedule that for next week," Hizashi said as his friend went running back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, and I did that at the beginning of the month," he said as he spat out the toothpaste from his mouth, and ran out to the kitchen to grab one of his protein pouches. "You're not getting out of it this time."

"Oh, come on Shouta."

"Don't give me that, Hizashi. You're a grown man, you can reschedule and get out of your own dentist appointments," he said as he fixed his clothes, and headed for the door to put his shoes on. "I'll meet you down at the car."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hizashi said, pointing to his roommates bag full of papers for his students as he groaned, and walked across the carpet in his socks to grab it.

"Now I'll see you down at the car," he said, running out the door to get the car started just as Tensei was leaving his apartment.

"Morning Shouta."

"No time, Tensei. Running late for work," he said as he walked past him.

"I take it Nezu got on your guys' asses the last time you were late," Tensei said, turning around to look at Hizashi just as he was leaving the apartment with his and Shouta's lunch boxes cradled in his arm, and a travel mug of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah, he did. And be lucky you didn't wind up a teacher like us," he said as he locked the door, and put the key into his pocket as he and his former schoolmate headed for the stairwell. "Speaking of which. How are things going with Fuyumi?"

"They're...alright," Tensei said as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh no. What happened?" Hizashi questioned. "Did you meet her parents? You met her parents, didn't you? I told you to wait until your folks' schedules were cleared up so you guys could all go out together."

"I was planning on waiting. But her father apparently wanted to meet me as soon as possible," he said as they walked across the lobby to go outside. "Needless to say, last night's date was not pleasant in the slightest."

"Did she introduce you to her mom yet?"

"Not yet. We were going to wait until after we broke the news to the siblings first," he said as they walked out of the building. "But with Enji deciding to speed up the process. I'm taking her out for lunch with my parents just so we're even."

"Well, good luck," Hizashi said as Aizawa pulled up in the car. "We're rooting for ya."

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Eri, are you up?" Chisaki said as he entered his little sister's room to get her dressed. "Touya and Tenko are here to take you to school. You got to get dressed."

"No," Eri groaned, curling up on her bed, and pulling the blanket over her head as he came up beside her bed. "I don't wanna go to school."

"Eri, you have to get up," he said, trying to pull the blanket off of her as she curled up into a ball, and rolled away from him.

"No."

"Eri, if you don't get up. They're going to take you to school in your pajamas."

"I don't wanna go," she complained, making Kai roll his eyes, and get up to pack up some of her clothes into a bag.

"We are not playing this game today," he said, picking her up from the bed, and carrying her across his apartment to the front door. Trying to balance her on one arm as he opened the door to face his friends. "Hey guys."

"Looks like somebody doesn't want to get up this morning," Touya said.

"Yeah, and I'm actually running late for a meeting. So you two are going to have to take her," he said, giving Eri to them with the bag of clothes. "And make sure you have her fed and dressed before you hand her off to your sister this time. I'll swing by to pick her up before dinner."

"Wait, Chisaki. We have to-" Touya started, seeing Kai slam the door in his face before he could get another word out. "Work late."

"Now what are we going to do?" Tenko asked as he watched his red headed friend adjust his hold on the six year old in his arms.

"I don't know. Let's go see what Shirakumo's up to."

* * *

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R.**

* * *

"Hey Shirakumo-sensei. You here?" Touya called out as he and Tenko entered the bar their former teacher ran, seeing the white haired man poke his head out from the back room with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey guys," he said, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his lungs, and putting his cigarette out in his ashtray. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Just babysitting this little goober today," he said as he plopped Eri down onto one of the bar stools. "Chisaki said to have her fed and dressed before we drop her off at school."

"And you think just because you two are former students of mine, I'll feed whoever you drag along with you?"

"Are you?"

"Only if she's alright with just eating fruit," he said, going into the back to get Eri some breakfast as Tenko picked her up, and grabbed the bag of clothes from Touya so he could put her into her school uniform. "You guys want anything while I'm back here?"

"We're good," Tenko called as he leaned against the door to the bathroom while Eri got changed.

"Although we could use another sitter for later. We have to work late," Touya said.

"Can't you just keep her with your sister after school lets out?" Shirakumo asked as he came back out and set an apple down on the bar.

"Not really. If we leave her with Fuyumi anymore, the school's going to be forced to bring in social services. And I don't think her grandfather's going to be too happy if they start looking into his business transactions," he said as Tenko moved to the side and let Eri out of the bathroom when he heard her knock on the door.

"What kind of transactions?"

"Yakuza," the boys said in unison.

"Oh lovely," he grumbled, hearing the phone ring in the back room as Tenko sat Eri down at the bar, and dug through her bag for her comb while she ate her breakfast. "I should probably go get that. Don't do anything stupid."

"You should know us better than that," Touya called after him as he slipped something into his pocket, and grabbed Eri's comb from the bag.

"Did you just take of Shirakumo's business cards?" Tenko asked, seeing his friend press a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't tell him," he said as he brushed Eri's hair.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

_"Hi, you've reached Himoko Shinso. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message, and I'll get back to you."_

"Hey mom, it's me. Again," Hitoshi said into his phone as he sat on his couch. "Look, I know you're probably getting sick and tired of me calling you all the time while you and dad are away on work. But it's kind of been a few months since I last heard your voice from anything other than your voicemail, and uh...whatever money you or dad have been giving to Mr. Kyoko hasn't really been going through. He's gotten on my ass about the rent a few times now, and my job doesn't exactly pay me enough to pay him back. So if you can just give him a call, or maybe come home to try and fix this. That'd be great."

Hanging up on his mother, Hitoshi breathed out a sigh, and ran his hands up into his indigo colored hair; curling his fingers around the bluish-purple locks as he dug his nails into his scalp out of frustration, and leaned back on the couch. Moving his hands to his face, and pressing his palms to his tired eyes to distract from the fact that he had neglected to tell his mom that he had actually gotten evicted, and was now living in a storage unit just so he wasn't on the street before he was brought out of his thoughts by his phone alarm going off to remind him he had to get to school so he could take advantage of the locker room showers.

"Tomorrow will be better," he said to himself before he got up from the couch, and walked over to the old shower curtain that separated his makeshift living room from his 'bedroom'. Pushing the vinyl material to the side, and quickly stuffing a clean uniform and a towel into his duffle bag before he swapped out his generators, and lifted up the door to his unit to put the one he had just unplugged out back to charge. Only to run into Ojiro just as he was locking up the storage unit across from his.

"Shinso?"

"Yeah, hey Ojiro," he said, setting his generator down on the ground, and grabbing his bike from where he had it propped up against a box of his dad's clothes. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I keep my workout equipment here. Clears up space in my room, and saves me from having to go to the gym before classes," he said as Hitoshi locked his unit and put the key into his pocket. "Are you...living here while your parents are out of town?"

"No," Hitoshi snapped, busying himself with putting the generator into the basket on his bike so he wouldn't have to look at his classmate. "I'm just...making sure nothing got broken when the moving guys dropped it off."

"Then why do you have the solar generator?"

"Because we didn't have room for it at our new place. Now don't you have something better to do than get on my ass?"

"Not that the moment," Ojiro said. "Seriously though, how long have you been living out of there?"

"I don't have time for this," Hitoshi said as he turned away from his classmate to leave.

"Hitoshi, I'm being serious. I can help."

"Mashirao, I can assure you. I don't need anyone's help," he said as they walked out the back of the building to the loading docks where he promptly lifted his generator out of his bike, and hid it in a spot he knew no one else would see it while he was gone. "I do however, need you to keep your mouth shut about this. I don't want that pompous asshole Monoma hearing about this, and telling everyone I'm homeless."

"But you are homeless," Ojiro pointed out to him as he got on his bike.

"We're done here," he said, riding his bike down the loading ramp, and through the back gates of the lot.

"We're far from done with this, Shinso!" Ojiro called after him as he watched his classmate turn the corner on his bike, and disappear down the street.

* * *

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R.**

* * *

"Okay, you guys. Settle down," Fuyumi called as she tried to get her classroom to settle down so she could take role call. Her orders falling on deaf ears as she sighed, and just tried her best to do a quick head count instead before she had to repeat herself. "Okay, let's see. Mihoko, Hitomi, Misaki, Kouta-"

"We're here!" Touya called out, running up to the door with Eri in his arms before he slipped on the floor, and fell hard onto his hip as his sister dropped her clipboard to dive and catch her student.

"You know, Touya. I really wish you wouldn't announce yourself like this every time you have to drop Eri off," she grimaced as she put Eri down, and picked up her clipboard to mark her as 'present' while Touya got up from the floor. "And is Chisaki going to pick her up this time? Or do I have to keep her here with me until you and Tenko can get out of work?"

"Actually, and old friend of mine offered to pick her up and watch her until Kai got off work," he said, reaching into his pocket, and giving his sister Shirakumo's business card.

"Shirakumo?" she asked, looking back up at her brother as he dusted himself off. "Touya, I am not calling your old high school teacher to pick up one of my students. It has to be a member of the family."

"Oh, come on, Fu. He is part of the family."

"I meant a member of _her_ family, Touya," she said before she looked back at her students, and quickly pushed him out into the hall so they wouldn't hear her. "I'm not going to let some thirty year old smoker that runs a bar one of the shadiest areas of the city pick up a seven year old kid that's not his."

"The man has white hair, he can easily pass as her father," he said as Fuyumi gave him a blank stare.

"You have until four-thirty, Touya," she said bluntly. "I can't keep covering for you guys simply because Chisaki can't take ten minutes out of his day to pick her up. If you or Tenko don't show up by then, I'm calling child services."

"But Fuyumi-"

"I mean it, Touya."

"Alright, I'll see if I can ditch work to come get her," he sighed. "But you know dad's not going to be too happy about it."

"Since when do you care what dad thinks in all of this?" she said as the bell rang over their heads. "And there's the bell. Remember, four-thirty, or I'm bringing in the authorities."

"I'll be here," he said, waiting until she went back into her classroom before he let out a heavy sigh, and made his way out of the building.

"Let me guess," Tenko said, leaning up against the side of the car, and playing with the keys as Touya came up to him. "Your plan to send Shirakumo-sensei to pick Eri up after school fell straight through the cracks."

"Oh, shut up. You didn't even try to stop me when I took her in," he said.

"You were already halfway across the parking lot by the time I unbuckled my seatbelt," he said as he got back into the passenger's seat to let Touya take the wheel. "And seriously, why would you think Fuyumi would let our old high school teacher just take Eri home like that? He could barely get the school's permission to take us home when he was still a teacher."

"I'm sorry. Do you not remember what happened the last time we had to convince Kai to go get her?" he said.

"Trust me, Touya. I remember," Tenko said to him as Touya started the car. "But that doesn't mean Shirakumo-sensei will be willing to just pick her up when he has a business to run."

"Oh, like you had a better idea," Touya said as he pulled away from the school. "And it's not like that even matters now. Because if one of us isn't back here by four-thirty to pick her up, she's calling in child services."

"So what's your excuse to get out of work this time?' Tenko asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one getting her. That's your job," he said.

"But Touya, you know I can't just up and leave work. My boss will have my ass."

"And my dad will have my head if I miss anymore meetings for a child that isn't biologically related to my family. So you have to be the one to go and get her," he said as they pulled away from the school.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"I'm telling you, Momo. The boy's living out of a storage unit," Mashirao said as he helped his classmate set up the classroom for the days lessons while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she said as she passed back everyone's tests from the week before.

"I don't know. Talk to him," he suggested as Momo looked over at him with same expression as a judgmental cat. "I don't want the guy that runs the storage facility getting suspicious, and calling the cops on him for trespassing."

"Did Hitoshi say where his parents were in all of this?" she asked.

"As far as I know, they're still out of the country for work. But I don't know if he was able to get a hold of them to tell them they were getting evicted from their apartment."

"And did you talk to Aizawa-sensei, or Principal Nedzu about this?"

"No, and you can forget that. Because Hitoshi flat out told me that he doesn't want Monama finding out about this, and telling the whole school."

"Mashirao, this isn't something that we can keep from them," Momo said as she passed back another test. "If Hitoshi's parents really can't be bothered to answer any of his phone calls when he's getting evicted from his home, and force him to live out of a storage unit; we have to bring the authorities into this."

"Momo, my goal is to just get him out of that unit. Not have his parents get into a custody battle for him."

"Well, then talk to your mom and see if she'll be willing to let Hitoshi stay with you guys for a few days. Because until you do that, I'm telling Aizawa and Nedzu so we can get the proper authorities involved," she said as she put the rest of the papers back on their teacher's desk.

"But Momo, you know that's not going to work. Hitoshi's banned from my place after he scammed me into giving him half my video games back in middle school."

"Well then I guess we have no other choice than to tell Aizawa and Nedzu about this."

"No, I think there's one more option," he said, giving her a knowing look as she went to put a new pencil on Kaminari's desk.

"Absolutely not," she said.

"Momo, come on. Your parents are two of the most generous people I know. And I don't even go over to your house," Mashirao said to her.

"They're also rather prejudiced against Hitoshi's 'kind'," she said, using air quotes around the last word as she leaned up against Uraraka's desk. "As soon as they hear he's been living out of a storage unit, they're going to assume he's going to steal something from my house."

"He is not going to do that. He has a job already," he said as she sighed in defeat.

"Ojirio," Momo said. "Just talk to Aizawa about this. Okay? Before I do it, and have to ask Jirou to keep him at her house just so they don't put him in a home."

"Fine," he said, letting out a reluctant sigh. "But don't tell anyone else about this. The last thing I need is Monama hearing about this and making fun of him for it."

"You have my word," she said.

* * *

**R&R.**


End file.
